Staking Claim
by AuntJackie
Summary: How does a hunting trip change things for Daryl? CARYL Updated 7/12 w/ 2nd chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Watching the TWD marathon over the 4****th**** of July weekend got me super excited for Season 4 of TWD. I really hope we get some moments of Daryl and Carol being sweet on each other and to each other, or if not, Daryl being sweet on anyone. Would love to see more of that side and of course, Carol is my number one choice for him! Hearing some rumors about them on TWD forums, though and trying to hold on until October. Until then, though, hope you like this little one-shot. **

Daryl cringed inwardly as he entered the large cafeteria in the prison. One of the pluses of having so many extra people in the prison now was that they had been able to clear out so much more space. They not only had a full service kitchen and cafeteria now but the bathrooms, showers and more cells had been cleaned out. As much as he hated to admit his home was now a 6x6 cell, it was. Thankfully, it was a home, though. One that was safe and full of people he did care about; his new family.

However, one of the cons of having so many extra people in the prison was all the eyes that now watched him. Everywhere he turned people watched him. It was a known fact that Rick, Glenn and he were in charge of how the prison ran and maintaining its safety. While the other 2 men didn't mind the new people of Woodbury now in their fold engaging them in conversation and being all friendly, he did. As far as he'd come in the past year and a half, he wasn't ready to be a social butterfly.

And, speaking of social butterflies, Daryl didn't have a hard time spotting her, surrounded by all the women in the large kitchen.

"Carol,"

Carol's bright blue eyes turned over immediately at the sound of his gruff voice. The smile that had already been on her face as she spoke to the women of Woodbury widened and she slowly came over to the counter to where Daryl stood. "Hey! I didn't see you this morning for breakfast. If you would've told me last night that you were going hunting so early, I would've gotten up with you to make you something or at least packed you some granola bars."

Daryl shook his head dismissively. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he noticed every single pair of eyes in the kitchen were now trained on him as well. "It's all right. I survived." He lifted his hand up from behind the counter where it dangled and gasps filled the room. "I wanted to get this for you."

Carol's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in surprise at the giant turkey and 2 small chickens that Daryl lifted up onto the counter in the middle of the room. "Daryl, where…"

Daryl shrugged, uncomfortable now with the praises he was getting from the other women in the room. Most looked at him with gratitude in their eyes but some looked at him with something else and it was only for Carol that he didn't run out of the room or pray for a hole to swallow him up right then and there. "You were talking last night about how much you missed turkey; how it was your favorite meal because it reminded you of your favorite holiday so I just went out today and looked. I got on my bike and found a farm and found this turkey and some chickens wandering around…don't know how they've survived this long but they look good and…"

Carol didn't let Daryl finish his explanation. She walked around the counter, moved that he would go through so much for her but not really surprised, and threw her arms over his neck, hugging him tightly. As embarrassed as he was by the action, Daryl couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around Carol's waist, as well.

"It's nothing. Don't get all weepy on me now, woman."

Carol laughed softly in his ear and pulled away, keeping their hands connected. "It's wonderful. It's something only you would've done. As usual, you're my hero."

Daryl's face reddened and he shook his head, anxious now to get away from all the eyes. "For a turkey? Come on,"

"For that and a million things more, Dixon," replied Carol, her face brightened by her smile. "You already know, though."

Daryl nodded slightly and squeezed one of Carol's hands before releasing it. "Right back at cha, woman."

Carol laughed and shook her head, moving over to the counter. "I'd better start cleaning these boys if we wanna eat them tonight. I'll see you at dinner, OK?"

Daryl nodded and turned away. As he was leaving the room, he heard the voice of one of the older women of Woodbury.

"You gotta a mighty fine man there, Carol dear."

Daryl frowned, his footsteps slowing down after exiting the room.

"Daryl's a wonderful man and we're all lucky to have him," replied Carol. Daryl stopped completely outside the room, resting on the wall and staying within earshot of the conversation happening only a few feet away from him.

"Well, he does a lot for the community here, I'll give him that but let's not act like we don't know why these animals are on our counter, Carol. The man would do anything for you, dear," The old woman's voice rang out through the kitchen once more and Daryl found himself biting his lip. The old bird wasn't wrong.

"He would do anything to help the community, period, Estelle. I have nothing to do with it." Carol's voice sounded tense. Daryl could pick up on the exhaustion in it immediately. She was uncomfortable with the conversation and wanted it over. He didn't blame her.

"So, you're telling me you have nothing to do with it? That he isn't doing it for you because of another reason…say, love?"

He had always been taught to respect his elders but at that moment all he wanted was to shove that old bird Estelle down a flight of stairs for putting Carol through the grand inquisition.

"Of course there's love behind it! I love Daryl just like I know he loves me in his own way. We've been a family for over a year now and we've been through hell during that year. That binds people together, Estelle. Daryl and I would take a bullet for each other. Of course that's love,"

Daryl tried to smother the smile that crossed his face at Carol's words. He couldn't deny that every word she said was true; they did love each other and would gladly take a bullet for each other. It was a relationship he'd only ever had with Merle and barely so. While he was still in uncharted territory when it came to feelings and dealing with having any for someone not named Dixon, it wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling.

"So, that's all it is; the love that comes with a good friendship? Then, you wouldn't mind if I urged Karen to make her move on Daryl? She's had her eye on him since he rescued her from that truck after the Governor had gone crazy."

The smile on Daryl's face instantly faded and he found his eyes narrowing. Who the hell did that old woman think she was; putting Carol on the spot like that? He knew damn well Karen had her eye on him. Hell, it seemed everywhere he went she was there, just staring at him. It annoyed him to no end but he figured by ignoring her she would get the hint and turn her eyes elsewhere. The last thing he needed was the old bat Estelle encouraging her!

"Daryl is a grown man and Karen is a grown woman. I doubt either of them needs any urging from you on anything. Now, are you gonna help clean these birds or just sit there looking pretty?"

Carol's voice dripped with a touch of anger now and Daryl knew the conversation was over. He had heard that tone many times himself when returning from a hunt alone or having missed a meal. Quickly turning on his heel, he headed for the showers to clean up before dinner, leaving Carol to defend herself like he knew she could.

* * *

The prison was quiet as Carol made her way back inside from her watch with Tyreese. She patted the man on the back as he went off to his own cell, a loud yawn escaping him. The only sound beside his yawn was the sounds of soft snores and her footsteps as she continued to her cell on the opposite side of the floor. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was. After preparing the birds Daryl had bought for dinner, she'd barely had a chance to eat any herself before it was her time to go on watch. Daryl had made sure to pack a plate for her, loaded with more turkey than anything and sent it up to the tower with her.

"Carol,"

Carol jumped about a mile when she heard the voice and her heart practically stopped when the hand grabbed her wrist. She clutched her chest with her free hand and glared at Daryl, who sat on a chair at the doorway of his cell; the cell right next to hers. "Jesus Christ, Daryl! What the hell are you doing; trying to give me a heart attack?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and tugged her forward, into his cell. "Yeah, that was my big plan," he responded sarcastically.

"So then, what? I'm exhausted and just wanna sleep," whined Carol softly.

"You have to do something for me. Like I did for you with the turkey,"

Daryl pushed her down onto his bed and Carol was so overwhelmed by his scent drifting up to her from his pillows that it took a minute for his words to register. "You need something? Got a craving for a certain animal? Look, Daryl, if you're expecting me to go out there and hunt…I mean, I may be able to bag a squirrel but even that's not a guarantee…"

"Why the hell would I need you to bring me a squirrel, woman?" Daryl's voice rose slightly in frustration and Carol smiled. "Well, I don't know what you're asking of me then."

"I need you to talk to Karen! I need you to tell her to stop looking at me so much and following me around like some damn dog that's lost its way," Daryl tried to keep his voice low as his eyes darted to the privacy curtain hanging on the doorway to his cell. "Looks that nosy old woman Estelle urged Karen along plenty after leaving the kitchen earlier. Woman's been on my ass more than usual today and it's all because of the old bat."

Carol frowned. "You heard that conversation? How?"

Daryl shrugged, his eyes widening at his slip of the tongue. "Um, as I was leaving the kitchen I stopped to tie my boot laces…these are getting a bit frayed. May have to make a run for some new ones tomorrow…"

Carol stared at him skeptically. "Sure, sure." She leaned back against the wall and smiled. "So, you want me to talk to Karen? What exactly do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know, woman! Tell her whatever women tell each other to get them to back off a guy! You should know." Daryl stood up from his chair and began to pace. "Do whatever women do to stake claim or something!"

Carol smiled, her eyes tilting down to her frayed jeans. "Daryl, do you hear yourself? You're asking me to stake my claim on you? How can I do that when…I mean, we're just friends and everyone knows it…"

"Everyone thinks we're together. They have for a long time now." Daryl stopped his pacing and leaned against the wall opposite wear Carol sat.

"So, you just want me to play it up? Act like we're together to get Karen to back off?" Carol pushed down the hurt feeling she got in her chest and forced a smile on her face. "I'll try but I can't guarantee she'll back off. That one looks like she's persistent." She stood up from Daryl's bed, the tightening in her chest making it difficult to breathe. She had to get out of there and fast.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to catch Karen at breakfast and let her know to back off a little. I'll try to make it as believable as I can." Carol smiled and moved towards the door, extending a hand to pat Daryl's shoulder. "Good night,"

Daryl watched Carol as she made to leave, the words building in his throat along with the fear that threatened to push them back down. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm not asking you to play up anything. I'm asking you to tell her the truth. Tell her we're together; that I'm yours and you're mine. I want that to be the truth, though."

Carol turned over, her eyes wide. "What? But…"

"I heard you talking to Estelle. I stopped to listen. It had nothing to do with my shoelaces," Daryl gripped Carol's hand to keep her from leaving. "The people here think I'm a good man but it's because of you that I am. They don't know that but I do. I would take a bullet for you, too. I can't say that about many people. I've bonded with you in a way that I've never with anyone before. You say you love me? Well, I love you and I think it's safe to say that I don't love you as just a friend."

Carol's mouth had dropped open at Daryl's declaration and she felt like a fool just standing there with it still opened when he finished. She gulped slowly and licked her suddenly dry lips. "My God, Daryl,"

"If you don't feel the same, though, I understand. I figured you were just telling the old bird we were friends to get her off your back but if you meant it, that we're just friends, I'll understand," stammered Daryl, the fear of Carol not returning his feelings now front and center.

Carol quickly shook her head. "I meant it when I said I love you but I don't love you as just a friend, either. It's more; a lot more, Daryl. You've been what's kept me going for a long time now. I think we crossed that friend bridge a long time ago but were too afraid to say it." A smile came across her face. "Maybe I'll say it loud and clear tomorrow morning in front of Karen."

Daryl smiled and pulled her in close, moving his lips closer to hers and letting them hover over. "We don't know how much time we have left in this world, Carol but I know I want to spend whatever time I have left with you."

Carol leaned into Daryl's embrace and smiled. "The feeling's mutual…"

Daryl moved his hands up Carol's back and around to cup her face and pull their lips together. Carol moaned and parted her lips as Daryl's tongue swept inside gently, tasting her warm mouth. Daryl moved one hand to stroke the back of Carol's neck as his lips moved over hers, their tongues sliding together softly. They finally parted slowly and Daryl placed a final kiss on each of Carol's closed eyes. Carol smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm really exhausted, Dixon. Think I'm too exhausted to make it to my own cell and climb all the way into my bunk. Whadya say I just crash here tonight?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, the smile morphing into a smirk. "Sounds good, woman; real good."

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got a lot of reviews (THANK YOU!) and requests from people for a second chapter showing what happens the next day so here you go! Hope you like! **

Carol let her eyes close as she took the first sip of her coffee. It was one of the few luxuries from her past life that still remained, though she would give anything for a real carton of half and half and not the powdered kind. The cafeteria was quickly filling with people as the morning sun rose higher and higher in the sky. She could see the people stagger in from the corner of the kitchen she was trying to hide in. it was rare she got a moment of peace and quiet so she had turned that corner into her spot, waking up almost an hour earlier than everyone to enjoy her coffee there. It wasn't much of a hassle as she had always been an early riser, be it as a child preparing for the school she so loved or as a mom herself tending to Ed and Sofia. Continuing to rise early wouldn't be that difficult now, either due to some new snoring she would have to put up with.

Carol felt her lips curve into a smile as she thought of the man responsible for the snoring. Despite how annoying it may have been when Ed did it, Daryl's snoring had not bothered her one bit. It had meant he was in bed with her and that's all she'd wanted for almost a year now. Waking up in his fierce embrace was her version of heaven on the hell they were living and calling it Earth. They had spent the night together but had literally only slept. Neither one had wanted to cross that line without at least letting their relationship turn a week old. It wasn't that they didn't want each other because Carol knew how intense her desire was for Daryl and she had felt how intense his for her the night before. It was that despite the world going to shit, she was still a good Southern girl and Daryl, for all his gruffness, was still a respectful Southern boy. Carol didn't mind. She only saw it as more proof of what she'd been saying all along; Daryl was a good, honorable man. He hadn't let his rough upbringing and Merle's horrible example change that.

As Carol swallowed the final sips of her coffee, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and jumped. She spun around in the embrace and locked eyes with the man consuming her thoughts.

"Just me,"

Carol smiled up at Daryl and set the cup down on a shelf. "You startled me,"

Daryl frowned down at her. "Shouldn't have. No one but me should be touching you like this,"

Carol rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "They shouldn't? Maybe I should tell all the boys then…"

"Not funny," growled Daryl softly, moving his face closer to hers. Carol's smile widened and she pressed her lips onto Daryl's. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the soft kiss. Carol swallowed back a moan of pleasure before moving her lips from Daryl's face to kiss his neck lightly. The sound of voices outside the secluded corner made them pull apart and Daryl groaned softly as he placed a kiss on Carol's forehead. "We're gonna have to find somewhere to be alone now."

Carol nodded. "I'll get some recommendations from Maggie,"

Daryl nodded, keeping Carol pressed tightly against him. "Why didn't you wake me when you woke up this morning?"

Carol shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. I have my routine and I come in here and have my coffee and just get a couple minutes of silence before the masses attack me for breakfast. Didn't make sense to wake you just to tell you I was gonna do all that."

"Didn't like waking up without you. Maybe I can be part of your morning routine now? I like coffee in the morning," Daryl looked down at her intently and Carol found herself nodding. Having that man be a part of her life in any way was fine by her.

"Did you sleep OK?" he asked, rubbing her back slowly. Carol dropped her head to his shoulder and sighed contently, enjoying the soft caress. "Yes, I did. Though, I will have to get used to the sound of a man snoring beside me again. It's been awhile."

Daryl chuckled beside her ear. "Shit, I'm sorry. I know how loud I snore. Merle used to tell me it sounded like a bear barreling through the woods."

Carol looked up at Daryl's face, smiling when she saw the blush on his cheeks. "I really didn't mind. The sound meant you were near me so…" She shrugged and trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Daryl nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Carol rested her head on his shoulder once more, happy that the couple's friendship had made it so they knew each other so well that words were not necessary. She loved that she could be in completely silence with Daryl, neither person feeling the need to fill the silence with words. It was a feeling of ease she'd never known before.

"I'd better get out there,"

Daryl tightened his hold on her. "Not yet. Beth is fine. She's got an army of grandma's who have adopted her to help with breakfast,"

"But don't I have something else to do this morning?" Carol pulled back from Daryl, her eyebrow raised. "Wasn't I supposed to have a little chat with someone?"

Daryl's eyes widened as he remembered their talk the night before. After the couple's revelations of love for each other, he had completely forgotten about Karen and the meddling old Estelle. Instead, he had fallen into one of the most peaceful and restful sleeps he'd ever had.

"You're gonna talk to her? Here, in front of everyone?" he asked in surprise. His meek little Carol had certainly changed over the past year and he had to admit, he liked it.

"Well, no not in front of everyone. I'll ask her out to the hall or something. Either way, it's not like we're gonna have a screaming and hair pulling match or something," Carol shrugged. "I'm just gonna tell her that you and I have decided to give a relationship a go and that the respectful thing for her to do is back off."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Daryl with a smirk.

"Well, then you may hear some screaming and hair pulling," responded Carol with a giggle. "I gotta protect what's mine, don't I?"

"Yes, ma'am," Daryl lowered his lips back to Carol's and dropped a soft kiss onto them. "So, the same goes for me, then, too?"

"Sure," Carol squeezed Daryl's hand before pulling away completely and heading for the kitchen door. She stopped abruptly and looked back at him. "Just don't do anything crazy to anyone, OK."

Daryl shrugged, a small smile on his face. Carol responded with a smile of her own and exited into the main part of the kitchen, the room alive with noise now. She quickly headed over to Beth and pulled the young girl aside.

"Bethy, I have to run a quick errand. Are you all right here without me for a bit?"

Before Beth could respond, Daryl's voice filled the air. "I'll help Beth if she needs it."

The chatter in the room stopped immediately as the women gaped at Daryl, who instantly turned red. A soft gasp from her right side made her turn and she noticed Estelle gawking back and forth between her and Daryl. It didn't take a genius to see Daryl had just emerged from the same corner Carol had a few moments before and it seemed Estelle was the first to figure it out.

"Uh, sure, Daryl, you can help but I'm fine. Go on and take your time, Carol," replied Beth as she stared at the couple.

"You heard Beth. Go on now, woman," Daryl urged, standing beside Beth and taking the bowl she handed him. "Go,"

Carol nodded and headed out of the kitchen, turning over once before completely exiting the room to catch one more glimpse of big, bad Daryl Dixon learning how to beat eggs with a whisk from his 18 yr. old teacher. She smiled and turned around, heading out into the crowded cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the room and she shot friendly smiles to the familiar faces. She spotted Karen at the children's table, the woman placing a kiss on her son's head before moving away. Her eyes locked with Carol's and she slowly smiled.

Carol took a deep breath and closed the gap between her and Karen. "Hey, Karen. How's your morning going?"

Karen nodded. "Good, thanks. I was just getting the kids settled down and then heading to the kitchen."

"Can you come out with me to the yard for a minute first? They're fine in the kitchen without us," Carol laughed. "They even have Daryl in there helping,"

"Daryl in a kitchen? I have to see that first!" Karen giggled and began to walk forward. Carol quickly reached her hand out and grabbed her arm. "No, you don't. Daryl is the reason we need to talk."

Karen's smile faded from her face and she stared down at Carol's grasp on her. She pulled it away and an annoyed frown came upon her face. "Fine. No need to pull my arm out of the socket, though."

"Sorry," apologized Carol distractedly. "Can we…" She led the way down to the hall and to the nearest exit to the yard. Pushing the door open, her eyes quickly scanned the grounds to make sure she and Karen would truly be alone, both from another person from inside the prison and walkers.

"Carol, what exactly do you want? What's the point of leading me out here?" Karen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Karen, there are a couple things I need to tell you and I figured out here where we could be alone would be best. I would like it to remain between us," Carol took a deep breath and rested against the closed door. "Daryl has mentioned to me a couple times how you flirt with him and…"

"I knew that's what this was about!" Karen huffed and shook her head. "There's no law against flirting, you know. A little looking never hurt no one."

"You're right; there's not. However, Daryl has told me you don't only stop at looking." Carol felt her temper begin to rise and fought to stay calm. "You follow him around and look for conversations but in his book, you cross the line with said looks and some of the things you say to him."

"Is that so?" Karen raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Why do you care? If it bothers Daryl so much, why isn't he out here having this talk with me? Last time I heard, you and he were just friends,"

"Well, Daryl and I have an interesting relationship and it has evolved to more than just a friendship. That's why he asked me to have this talk with you. He figured it would be best if I had it with you; thought you would take it better coming from me; a fellow woman." Carol shook her head dismissively. "Look, none of that matters. All that matters is that I am telling you Daryl and I are now in a relationship and I'm asking you to respect that by taking a step back. Continuing to flirt with him the way you're doing wouldn't be wise anymore."

Karen slowly smiled. "It wouldn't be wise? Why? Afraid of a little competition, Carol?"

Carol's mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't believe Karen's gall. "Are you kidding me? I'm trying to save you from any embarrassment! Do you really want to be the topic of conversations around here? You know what they say about a woman who goes after a man who's already spoken for?"

"Why don't you let me worry about embarrassment and what people are gonna say about me? I may be willing to risk a couple murmurs for a man like Daryl Dixon…" Karen smirked over at Carol.

Carol stared at the younger woman, still in disbelief. "Wow, Karen. I never expected this from you." She frowned over at her. "You have a son. Do you really want Noah to hear people talking about his mom that way?"

Karen's smirk remained and she lifted her head defiantly. "Like I said, you let me worry about that."

Carol sighed and shrugged. "Fine. Do what you will. It's not gonna work, though. I'm telling you that right now. Daryl and I are committed to each other and whatever you try on him won't work. I trust that man with all my heart. I know he's not going anywhere."

"You got that right, woman."

Both women turned over at the sound of Daryl's voice. The man stood in front of the now open door leading back into the prison, a stern look on his face. Karen's eyes widened when she saw the look on Daryl's face. She slowly moved over to him and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the most handsome cook I've ever seen. I heard you made your way into the kitchen this morning. What I wouldn't have given to seen that."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her before looking over at Carol, who shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Is she kidding me?"

"Talk didn't work, obviously," responded Carol with a laugh.

Daryl shook his head. He moved past Karen as if she didn't exist, ignoring her comment to him. Pulling Carol into his arms, he rested his forehead on hers gently. "Let's get inside and eat some breakfast, sweetheart. You're too good to be out here amongst the vultures and trash."

Carol smiled and let her arm circle Daryl's waist. "Gladly,"

The couple walked back into the kitchen, leaving Karen alone in the prison yard without another look. Carol held onto Daryl's hand as they walked back into the prison. She bit her lip and wondered if Daryl would be annoyed with her since she hadn't made much of an influence on Karen. A soft sigh escaped her lips and Daryl looked over at her. "You all right?"

Carol shrugged. "I swear, I tried to convince her to leave you be. I don't think I did a good job, though."

"Stop it," he said turning, pulling her against his chest. "I heard you tell her we were together. That's all she needs to know. Let her make a fool of herself from now on if she wants. All that matters is you and me now," he said before he crushed her lips beneath his. It was possessive, erotic and hot. When he pulled back Carol was breathing heavily.

"I love you so much, Daryl,"

"I love you, too, woman," responded Daryl softly. Carol stared into his intense gaze and her arms circled his neck, dragging his head down to kiss him once more.

Daryl started kissing her back, showing everything he was feeling in that kiss. Carol slid her fingers through his hair, then down his neck, resting on his chest. He pushed her back against the wall, sliding his thigh between her legs as he pushed his body against her. He wanted her, she could feel it, and the knowledge made her reckless, and forgetting where they were, she slid her hands down his chest to his stomach. Carol bunched the material in her hands, lifting it so she could feel his skin. She heard Daryl hiss out his pleasure.

"Carol," Daryl said pulling her hands out and holding her wrists, with controlled patience. "You have no idea how good it feels having your hands on me," he said on a sigh, pulling her to him and taking her mouth again. He pulled back, moving down her jaw to her collar bone.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Carol moaned softly.

"We'd better get back inside." Daryl said reluctantly, kissing up to her ear and nipping it with his teeth.

Carol groaned but slowly nodded. "I know,"

"Beth kicked me out of the kitchen; says I should stick to hunting the animals because I'm no good at cooking them," Daryl laughed as he and Carol begin the walk back down to the kitchen.

"Who cares how good you are in the kitchen when you can kiss like that, Mr. Dixon?" Carol winked over at him as she bumped his hip gently with her own.

Daryl turned to look at her once more, his blue eyes smoldering. "Just wait until you see what else I can do,"

Carol's smile widened as she found herself enveloped in Daryl's arms once more. She couldn't wait.

**A/N: Hope you all liked! **

**A/N 2: I firmly believe Norman Reedus' eyes should be a natural treasure. Have we seen the looks that man gives? Smoldering doesn't cover it. We need to think of a new word to describe how hot his gazes are! **


End file.
